


The Black Wedding

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marauders' Era, Short One Shot, Sibling Rivalry, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: Bellatrix makes sure to ruin everything.





	

The morning of the much anticipated Malfoy wedding dawned bright and warm. Narcissa had awoken with lightness in her heart, one that could only come from sheer happiness. The world had seen to it that everything went right for her up to this point. It would only make sense that the rest of the day should flow just as smoothly. She should have known better, should have realized the moment she saw the manic gleam in her sister’s eyes. 

“Look at my ickle baby sister, so pretty in her flowing white dress.” Bella crooned while coming up behind her, so that they were both reflected in the antique floor length mirror. Her voice made Narcissa’s skin crawl. 

“Are you sure you should be wearing white? Somehow I don’t think so.” She cackled and walked towards the blonde’s vanity, fingering the silver hairbrush and mirror that was a wedding gift from her future mother in law. 

“Do you have to do this today? Do you hate me so much that you would soil my wedding?” Narcissa pleaded, she could not fathom how her sister could be so cold hearted. 

Before Bella could answer a knock sounded on the door.Druella walked in with Lyra Malfoy following behind her. 

“What a beautiful bride you make, Cissa! Druella, you should be so proud. She looks just like you.” Lyra said as she walked behind Narcissa. 

Bella sneered and walked out of the room. They all fawned over her baby sister. As if Bella wasn’t the Black family heir, the eldest child and the next in line for the fortune. It made her blood boil, one sister was an embarrassment, blasted off the family tree and disowned. The other was weak willed and stupid. She was the strongest, the smartest, and the most capable. How dare they forget! She’d make them remember, she’d make them all remember her.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the study of Malfoy manor; the wedding was to take place in less than twenty minutes. He should be nervous; he should be ready to run. After all, this was an arranged marriage. Yet he was happy and content with his lot in life. This woman was perfect in every way. He could not have been happier with his choice. 

Cygnus and Abraxus sat in the comfortable leather armchairs smoking their favorite scentless goblin made cigars and drinking the finest aged fire whisky; toasting each other to a job well done in raising their respective children. 

“Fifteen minutes until our family is joined and we become the most powerful wizarding family there ever was. I could not be prouder of my boy.” Abraxus said while tipping his tumbler in his son’s direction.

“Come have a drink Lucius, your last as a bachelor.” His father laughed while patting his round belly. Cygnus chortled beside him.

“I don’t think he’s been a bachelor since he was a 5th year at Hogwarts.” Abraxus handed his son the tumbler and together the three men drank to the coming union.  
The time had finally come; Narcissa was ready to marry the love of her life. Her dress was beautiful, hand stitched lace, pearls spread throughout and a veil that was passed down through generations. The back was open, dipping down almost above the swell of her cheeks. It was form fitting, only spreading out once it passed her knees.

She felt like royalty, she was royalty and Lucius had always made sure she felt that way. She made her way down to the gardens of the manor with her father on one arm and her mother on the other, ready to give their youngest daughter away. 

“We love you, Cissy. We are so proud of the woman you have become. Even more so of the love you have managed to find through an arranged marriage. It took your father and I years to fall in love, I am so happy that you found it right away.” Druella whispered to her daughter as they descended the final staircase that would lead them to the gardens. Cygnus smiled and squeezed his daughter's hand, he didn’t need to say anything, his favorite daughter always knew.

“Cissa! Wait! You forgot my gift to you!” Bellatrix had run down the stairs, a black velvet box clutched in her hands. “These are for you, for your wedding day.” Bella opened the box to reveal beautiful opal studs, set in platinum. 

“Oh, Bella! They’re beautiful!” Narcissa hugged her sister and then put the studs into her ears; she turned to her parents and smiled. She had taken one step before the world spun and everything went black. Bellatrix’s cackle followed her into the dark abyss.

It had taken four days, two hysterical mothers, two livid fathers, and one cancelled wedding before they were able to wake Narcissa from the drought of living death that Bellatrix had entwined within the magic of the gifted studs. The young couple had married that same night, in the safety of Grimmauld Place. The wards had been set up to keep Bellatrix out and for that, Narcissa would forever be grateful.


End file.
